


晚归

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry学电影里那个007消失去度假了。直到他突然醒悟，归来时Merlin身边已经有人了，不知道他还来不来得及把Merlin追回来？</p>
            </blockquote>





	晚归

外面漆黑一片，远处有滚滚雷声传来。寒气被厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘隔绝在外，仿壁炉设计的暖气让房间里热乎乎的。Harry拉开深蓝色的窗帘瞧了瞧，马上又把那一丝缝隙给合上了。这就是最舒适的夜晚之一了，外面逐渐下起了瓢泼大雨，把窗子都敲得“叮叮叮”响，让人怀疑下的是不是冰雹。

下楼给自己倒了杯热可可，Harry穿着绒毛拖鞋把自己摔进了沙发里。房间里的陈设和他在伦敦的家具相比不值一提，不过已经是他能够在这个地方找得到的最好的家具了。由于他一天都没出门，所以没有用发胶的必要，他那头柔软蓬松的卷发变得有点乱糟糟，还有一缕发丝顽皮地垂到了他的脸边。那杯可可尽是香精的味道，扎在舌头上甜腻得可怕。这是Harry从Galahad头衔里“逃脱”第二年了，也是让他开始觉得这一切已经变得无聊的开始。

他左边额角上有一道疤，Valentine给他留下的。Harry习惯将头发向右梳，所以他的这道疤一点也不能被遮住。他是很介意留下这样的伤痕的，身上的倒还好，留在脸上着实有点破坏他的英俊。不过他遇到的所有人都说，这样让他变得神秘，更加富有魅力。不知道Merlin会不会这么想，他出事后还没再见过Merlin。

说真的，即使Valentine怕血他也该找个别人来检查一下他到底死没死。感谢上帝和Harry多年习得的反射能力，他躺在地上努力把意识集中起来，要是有人上前查看他，他就能及时反击了。不过并没有谁走过来查看，这点他一定要记下来，写到Kingsman的守则里——别对看似已经死了的敌人大意。不过他也是真的撑不了多久了，子弹毕竟确实地擦到了他。很快Harry就在失血和疼痛中陷入了昏迷。

再次醒来后整个世界都变了。他躺在医院的病床上，自己评估了一下，身体似乎没有太多的损伤，除了头部。他没失忆，也没丧失活动能力，这真是太好了。躺了一会，医生和护士一个都没瞧见，外面倒是忙忙碌碌的吵极了。他下床打开门，走廊上到处都是人，急救床拉过一个又一个手上的人进手术室。究竟发生了什么？Harry不知道现在到底是什么情况，Valentine的阴谋又到底怎样了？他是否已经安全？特工本能让他选择销声匿迹。

一周内他就搞到了美国的假身份，在一个小村子里躲了起来。网络让他知道发生了什么，几乎是所有事。他头上还包着绷带，敲着这台笨拙的二手电脑，无线网卡得要死。新闻里永远都没有事情的全部真相，但Harry已经得到了他想要的东西。

世界安全了，Kingsman摆平了Valentine。Harry在床上舒展了一下身体，是他回去的时候了。是吗？这几天他过得不如以前精致，他没有那些华服和高档的用具，甚至其中几天过得非常的“狂野”。他以前来过很多次美国，有出任务也有度假。但是他往往都出没于那些高档场所，从没有在黑帮卧底过，也没出入过贫民窟。甚至连一般民众都没扮演过，所以他一到这个鬼地方反而兴奋地几乎搓起手来。

就当是度假好了，反正他这次是真的半身进了鬼门关，就算久一点不回去也没关系。还有Merlin呢。他对他的老友是如此信任，神奇的Merlin可以搞定一切，而且Kingsman又不是离了Harry Hart就无法运转了。倒是离了Merlin，可能就会出问题。

他就学着电影里的James Bond那样，整整一年都很尽职地扮演着一位早就身亡的，现在在户籍上已经不存在的消失人口。没有给任何人透露一点线索，哪怕是Merlin。当他游历过美国大部分土地，亲身参与了一些奇闻异事后，他开始闯荡全世界。这是他年少时候曾经有过的幻想，可惜他的贵族少爷身份时时刻刻牵制着他。他把那些记在脑子里，等他回去以后他一定要好好和Merlin说说。他是打算回去的，当时机成熟以后。很快雨林里留下了Harry的踪迹，沙漠被他征服过，他采集过雪山的雪水，在南非差点又一次丧命，他甚至还得到了全球独一无二的陨石。当这一切都满满地填充了他的时间，他搜刮脑海里的珍藏，向Merlin倾吐的欲望一股脑儿涌了出来。

他再次回到美国，听说Kingsman最近的主要活动范围都在美国。他是能分别出那些是Kingsman的行动，但终究对其中发生的事不得而知。Harry是向来不愿意被叫成Statesman的，他们英国总部的人每次都是说他们只是被美国分部借出而已。他好几次看到成为Galahad的Eggsy成功地完成了任务，那身影和他自己竟然十分相像。Harry心里十分欣慰，不过Eggsy到底还年轻，说不定什么时候回出差错。Harry一边暗地里保护着他，一边寻找他回归的时机。向Harry这样厉害的特工，年轻时也犯过错。他是不记得他回来时带血的衬衣，以及自己如何得狼狈。当年的Harry还不习惯用发胶，一头叛乱的卷发生机勃勃地乱翘着。无人忍心苛责他，因为卷发不仅没有折损他的绅士气息，还平添几分特殊的可爱。他笑起来，用脸颊上的酒窝回应Merlin的怒气。他不记得伤口有多疼，他是多么迫不及待渴求一张能够让他熟睡的床，挑剔如Harry此刻即使有张椅子都能睡过去。唯一让他记忆犹新的是Merlin焦急的面孔，这么多年那么多次。尽管Merlin逐渐也变得成熟隐忍，他不再对Harry受的伤大惊小怪。但是从他那双大大的眼睛深处流露出的关心，总是不能逃过Harry的视线。

他等待着时机，当Kingsman需要他的时候再出手。他等了很久，很久，真的很久。Eggsy让他热泪盈眶，这孩子太优秀了。他像Harry，又不像Harry。他把Harry面上的绅士学了个遍，内里又十分滑头。他不仅不按理出牌，还打破了Kingsman很多规矩，但是他却十分地听Merlin的话，从来不叫他担心。

最后Harry实在忍不住了，怎样都找不到他出场的机会。再不回去就来不及了！他不是真的想退场。有一天他悄悄回来探望魔法师，意外地发现Merlin身边已经有人了。

乔装过的Harry偷偷地跟在他们后面，那个男人没有Merlin高，一头暗金的头发，眼睛蓝的不行。Harry敏锐地察觉，这个男人高档的西装下包裹着一身强壮的肌肉，恐怕是他们的同行，但显然又不是Kingsman的骑士。Kingsman从来没有这种风格的人，太轻浮了，又不似James那番彬彬有礼，Harry不屑地评价着，着急地看着他似有似无地和Merlin接近着。这种若即若离的气息太撩人，魔法师脸上出现迷醉的神情，好像已经被他吸引住了。他竟然还送Merlin回家，好在Merlin没让他进门，把那扇Harry熟悉的红色木门关在了他的鼻尖上。

那人开一辆阿斯顿马丁BD5，钻进车里的时候还向Harry点头致意，他早就发现Harry偷偷跟在后面了。Harry气呼呼地不理他，绕过他直径走向Merlin的屋子，站在门口。那位先生不以为意地耸耸肩，开着他银白色的爱车离开了。

Harry站直了理了理衣服，这就是M&S里随便买的衬衣。他也许不像从前穿着西装那样吸引人了，他想。他思考过很多次和Merlin再相见的场景，没有哪次他不是抬头挺胸微笑着说：“我回来了。”但是他现在站在那显得有点不自信，因为他一时冲动没有打理好自己，没有用最风光的一面来见他。而他想象中的Merlin会热烈地迎接他，或者就像是007回来那样，再不济也是Sherlock回归时那种结局。

他敲了敲门，一会后门打开了。直到这一刻，Harry才发觉，他摊上大事了。

因为Merlin看了看他，然后点点头说：“Harry，你的住处已经回收给Eggsy了。不过他会很乐意让你住上一段时日，直到我们给你安排一个新房子。你有什么特别的区域想要住，或是其他什么需求吗？”

Harry竭力掩饰住他那个目瞪口呆的傻样，Merlin竟然如此冷静，脸上一点表情都没有。仿佛他不是死去一年后突然回归的老友，而是公司里交情不深刚出差一周回来的同事。当夜Harry回到原先的房子里，Eggsy高兴疯了，给他一个大大的拥抱，他的好男孩力气大的像头小牛，还在他脸颊上留下湿漉漉的一个吻，这又像被泡菜先生舔了一口。他以前训练了它好久别那么做，它勉强学会不去舔别人，但还是照样会舔Harry和Merlin。Eggsy拉着他说了一整个晚上，全都是他在说，说Harry离开以后发生的事。有的是他在任务中遇到的事，还有他的感慨，提到一两句Merlin一直和他们在一起，而且也很想Harry。

“Merlin看到你回来也会很激动的。”Eggsy给他端来了他调的马丁尼，尝起来像模像样。他想说他已经见过Merlin了，对方并不如他口中所说——见到他十分激动。不过他已经很累了，他和Eggsy道晚安，就躺回床上去了。今天他没做什么需要消耗体力的事，主要是他的心过于震惊，难道他对Merlin来说算不上什么吗？柔软的床和埃及棉的被单没给他带来一点安慰，屋子里太安静了，Harry都听得见自己沉重的呼吸声。

第二天他跑去Kingsman总部，要求恢复他骑士的身份。

“我觉得其实你可以趁这个机会退休。”Merlin扶了扶眼镜说。

“你是嫌我老了吗？我还能打呢。”Harry已经换上了他惯穿的全套装备，只是头上的疤让他的面孔看起来不再那么和善。

“可是现在已经没有骑士的空缺了。你死亡的一年里我们把空缺的部分都招募满了，他们现在都干的很不错了。”其实还是有一个空缺的，就是Merlin不想让他再参与到Kingsman里来了。

Harry有点生气地说：“我这不是没死吗。”然后他终于把之前忍住的话全部都说了出来：“为什么对我这么冷淡？”他说不出那句“难道你不希望我回来？”这句太残忍，不管Merlin心里是怎么想的，他都不能得到这种待遇。

“好像我只是出门买个个甜甜圈，然后排队排太久，直至深夜才归来。”他的嘴角抽笑了一下。

“然后我睡过头，第二天早上迟到了，被你一通训。”他想起这一幕，声音又轻柔了起来。

“Merlin，你不怀念这些吗？”

“我想你还是不要迟到的好，我一点都不想你迟到。”他答非所问，坚持不肯让Harry回归。不过最后他还是大发善心地地说，Harry可以住在总部。

Harry失望之极，垂着头走了。他没想到的是，失去Harry的每个白天对梅林来说都是夜晚，每个夜晚都是白日。Merlin看也不看耷拉着肩膀的Harry，对他冷冰冰的，看也不看他。直到只剩他一个人的时候，他才靠着门坐了下来，形象全无地哭了起来。

Harry走出去逛了几圈，Kingsman大宅变得很陌生，他都想不起原来他和Merlin肩并肩走在一起的场景。他真的要退出吗？让随便哪个陌生人取代他的位置，让自己从Merlin的生活中消失吗？他承认从前的Galahad太任性，他占据了Merlin几乎全部的注意力，却不给那些注意里包含的期待一点回应，以为他们的关系会持续到永远。他放任自己想象了一会Merlin没有他的生活，发现不是Merlin需要他，是他需要Merlin。

他已经走到了大宅门口，原本他想既然Kingsman和Merlin不需要他了，那他留在这里也没用，只是徒增伤心。等他突然想通这点，他回头看了看最上面那扇大窗，那就是他们刚才谈话的地方。突然Harry狂奔起来，完全不顾他因为奔跑变得乱翘的头发。跑到上面他放慢了脚步，走到门前调整呼吸。现在他是很颓丧，心里被阴云塞满，但他不是那么容易放弃的人。敲门前他听到了门后的声音，他是真的以为Merlin是不要他了，直到这一刻。他内疚地想要拔光自己的头发来赔梅林。

也许现在不是最佳的机会，他不会趁人之危。而且Merlin一定不愿给他看到自己失态的样子，Harry停下了举在了半空中即将敲上门的手，沿着来时的路线退了回去。

Merlin很快就哭够了，擦擦眼泪站了起来。在他以为Harry死去时他都没这么伤心过，他只是不懂为什么Harry要做这种事？他已经为Harry伤心过太多次，这次难道不是最后一次了吗？以前那些Harry都不是故意的，他知道Harry Hart天性如此，这也是他的魅力之一。

当他出现在Merlin门口的时候，那有点软绵绵的蓝格子衬衣，加上他拉着一边袖子的样子，让他在Merlin眼里看起来温暖而真实。远比过去的Harry Hart还好。其实只要Harry回来了，怎样都好。无论他是完好的，破碎的，还是一点过去Harry的样子都不剩了，只要回来了就好。Merlin迟早会原谅他。

一段时间后，Merlin回到了他原来的位置，让Harry做了Arthur。Harry为Merlin能够完全原谅他做着积极的努力，变得听话了许多，甚至连Eggsy都连叫着没眼看。总之，Harry答应Merlin，再也不会跑到他看不见的地方去。Merlin总是给他太多宠爱，一段时间后他对Harry说话时口气有所缓和，也愿意与他亲近一些。

Harry以为事情就这么结束了吗？

还没完。

Merlin说他还需要一点时间才能完全适应，毕竟当初Harry离开时他是那么的心碎。Harry积极地没事就凑在他身边，有事更是寸步不离。

“这是做什么？”一天下班后，Merlin揉着腰回家，长时间的坐着累积的劳累终于在他身体上有了反应。他原先还奇怪为什么今天一天都没看到Harry，也许是有别的什么分散了他的注意力？Merlin也没多想，直接回到了家。他一开门就觉得奇怪，平时到了晚上会自动打开的小夜灯并没有被开启。他直觉家里被闯入了，看门却没有痕迹。Merlin开启了眼镜的夜视模式，好像窗子也没有被撬动的迹象。这么说来，他放松了下来，心里有点数了。

果然在他打开客厅的门后，那里站着Harry。Arthur特意换上了一身黑色的燕尾服，站在一张点了蜡烛的餐桌后面。“今晚我特意做了晚餐，希望你喜欢。”Harry很喜欢研究菜谱，不忙的时候Merlin尝过几次，味道好极了。可想而知今天这桌花费了他一整天时间的晚餐会有多好吃了。

Harry很绅士地帮他拉好了椅子。

“Merlin，我不在的那段时间，你都是怎么过的？”烛光晃悠，显得Harry面孔格外温柔。那道疤给他添加了几分邪恶的味道，但是他的内心纯洁如初。就是Merlin不知道到底什么时候才能真正与他毫无芥蒂，也许就在今晚？

“就和平时一样，新人的素质都很不错。”

“那你身边有人吗？”

Merlin摇摇头，逃避似的喝了口酒。

“我上次来你家，看到的人是谁？就是那个金头发，开着辆阿斯顿马丁BD5。”

Merlin差点被噎住，他算是知道Harry是怎么回事了。看着Harry假装不在意的脸，Merlin玩心大起。他故意说：“最近我们走的还挺近的，他是MI6那边的特工。”这句话既可以理解为他们私人关系不错，同时后半句的补充液可以理解为他们因为工作才关系密切。这要看Harry怎么理解了。

“有多近？”Harry没注意到他的语气太僵硬了。

“忙起来好几天都要留宿在我这里吧。”

Harry默默捏紧了拳头，Merlin一看他这样，自觉似乎太过了点。他说：“你不是一直有在关注我们的动向吗，那你也知道最近我们和MI6在分享信息。他和我比较熟才派过来，我们认识很久了，只是个老朋友而已。”Harry恐怕只听到了他们认识很久这几个词。

他把椅子刺耳地向后一挪，站起来走到Merlin边上单膝跪下，眼睛里是受伤的神情。

“我们也认识很久了。”那双眼睛湿润地望着他，Harry牵起他的手，在上面印下一吻。

“Harry……”他说不出话来，低头看着Harry用嘴唇抚摩他的手背。

“他……我和他没什么的，啊你知道吗，他是007。”

“James Bond？”

“对，不是电影里那个，是真实的那个。”

“你说你们没什么？”Harry站起来了，手臂放在Merlin肩膀上。他们靠的太近了，Harry几乎要把Merlin圈在椅子里了。

“我们就是普通朋友。”

“我和他谁比较厉害？”

这个问题让Merlin笑了起来，他说：“Harry你好幼稚……”话还没说完，就得到了Harry的吻，这一次是吻在Merlin嘴唇上。

很快Merlin就被Harry压到了床上，被单被他蹭的乱成一团。Harry把他压得太紧，他们完全贴合在了一起，他能感觉到Harry下身可怕的硬度正拱着自己。Harry热情的吻落在他脖子上，手指忙着解开他的扣子。他那件暖融融的毛衣早就被丢在了楼下，和Harry的外套呆在一起。他的身体在Harry唇舌滑过胸口的时候颤抖了一下，Harry捕捉到了他这一反应。他特意只解开一般的扣子，让魔法师刚好只能露出胸口。Merlin也有每天健身的习惯，那两片胸肌厚实恰到好处，而且口感绝佳。

Harry沿着他胸部的轮廓用双手向内挤压，两颗乳头已经情动地硬了起来。Harry笑了起来，Merlin脸上飞起两片红晕。附身用嘴唇覆盖上其中一粒，轻轻地吸了一口。Merlin腿间也依稀有了反应，Harry可以从他们互相的摩擦间感觉到。Harry先是用舌头中段粗粝的表面折磨Merlin的乳头，Merlin双手抱住Harry的头，几次想要挺起胸膛把乳尖往他嘴里送去。因为很快Harry又改成啜吸，小口小口地在尖端上涂上亮晶晶的口水。Merlin当然不会好意思和他说希望他也照顾下另外一边，Harry很快就顺着他的意思，舔咬起了另一颗乳头。

他向下舔过去，把Merlin剩下的扣子咬开，耐心到不可思议。他是想和Merlin激烈地滚在一起，这么想已经好多次了。但等他真的获得允许，Harry还是保持绅士的特征，温柔地一步步入侵着。他等这一刻太久，久到再多这么一会也无所谓。关键是Merlin一定要感受到他的诚意。

Merlin却突然害怕起来，和Harry这样的相处模式让他感到非常陌生。说不好这也许是他的一个梦，等他醒来Harry其实没有到过这里。他们还是维持着原来的朋友关系，一点逾越都没有。更糟的是，也许Harry压根就没回来，没有侥幸从枪口下存活，还是如Merlin所知的那样躺在六尺之下。

当Merlin的下身终于暴露在空气中，颤巍巍地贴在腹部上时，Harry也几乎忍受不了情欲的折磨。他几下脱干净自己剩余的衣裤，把Merlin的腿大大地拨开。一罐润滑剂不知何时出现在了他手上，Harry一只手细细给他涂好润滑剂，然后伸进了一个手指。另一只手握住了Merlin的阴茎，套弄了起来。Merlin的呼吸沉重了起来，他微微抬头，和Harry四目相互胶着。在Merlin身体里可以放入三根手指后，Harry把他下身抵在Merlin的入口处。

他需要再次征得Merlin的同意，直到Merlin点点头，他才慢慢地进入了他的身体。他很久没有过这种感觉，一根粗长的阴茎被塞进了他的肠道，几乎要把所有褶皱都给填平了。更让他满足的是他的内心，那些被Harry带走的部分终于都回来了。他向着Harry伸手，Harry默契地弯下来，让Merlin的双手攀在自己后背上。他起先缓慢地动着，Merlin随着他的动作前后摇晃着腰，嘴唇微微张开，轻声喘着气。

Harry用他所有的技巧讨好着Merlin，在他能适应他的插送后加快了速度。他没有直接攻击Merlin的前列腺，而是体贴地用他能接受的速度和频率碾压着Merlin的敏感点。他的呻吟和Harry的喘气混在一起，Harry低头吻着他的锁骨，在上面留下一大片痕迹。

他突然捧住Harry的脸，把他拉回自己面前。他吻吻Harry潮湿的嘴唇，问他：“你不会再离开了？”Harry没有笑话他重复不停地问这个问题，他给了Merlin深深的一个吻，在他耳边许下承诺。他像是不信似的摇摇头，先前红红的眼角闪闪发亮。

Harry发誓他再也不想看到Merlin伤心的样子，他在他眼角落下一吻，反而让他的眼泪流了出来。Merlin下身被干的泥泞一片，润滑剂混合着Harry的体液变成一圈白浆糊在他后穴周围。突然Merlin翻身压过他骑着，Harry觉得阴茎还插在里面突然被转了一圈的感觉太刺激了。

“呜……哈利………混蛋……啊！不许……再……嗯啊！” 然后Merlin哽咽的说不下去了，用那修长的手遮住眼睛。哈利坐起来，打开他盖住双眼的手，榛绿色的眼睛里满是泪水。他不停地道歉，抱住梅林，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上。很快梅林就吸了吸鼻子，下面狠狠地收缩了一下。

他说：“闭嘴，快动。”Harry抱住他尽情抽插了起来，Merlin配合着扭动着腰。他们俩的呻吟应和着彼此交织在一起，Merlin马上就要到了，Harry冲刺着向他的最深处撞击着。

很快Merlin就先后穴高潮了，头紧紧地压在Harry肩膀上。Harry从他里面退出来，让Merlin敞开腿和他面对面地坐着。他先又和Merlin亲吻了一阵，握住两根都还没发泄过的阴茎一起撸动起来。

还有什么比这更幸福的事吗？和自己心爱的人一起高潮。

他们这天晚上搞的床单上到处都是黏糊糊的液体，时候清理起来麻烦极了，Merlin只得把床单丢了。

好的一面是至此以后，到他们全都入了土，俩人还是相守在一起。

Harry再也没有离开过Merlin。

 

END

 

PS：中间007那段梗属于R，题目属于猹。


End file.
